


Where We Begin

by Calesvol



Series: The Archives [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Heavy Angst, M/M, Past Noctluna & Nyxnoct
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol
Summary: Based ondearbanshee‘sthoughts on an expanded scenario of Episode Ignis’ Alternate Verse, Noctis awakes to discover that Ignis has been abducted by Ardyn Izunia. Hellbent on rescuing his dear friend and adviser, he finds he has little choice but to partner with Ravus while they, Prompto, and Gladio race against the clock to save Ignis.





	Where We Begin

(Warning(s): T, some violence)

* * *

 

His dreams were haunted. But, most of all, he dreamed of what was lost. There seemed to be so little left of his life. Whenever he peered over his shoulder, someone else was gone. Someone he knew was taken into death’s waiting embrace, or were whisked so far away he didn’t know where they wound up. He thought of what had been, of happier times. Of Luna, Nyx, his dad, and his best friends; and in his dreams, there were moments when it seemed as though all was well. That nothing at all had been taken, and a happier home would await when he awoke.

 

But, that wasn’t the case. Noctis knew better than to think these were true.

 

“Uh—hey, you starting to wake up, bud?”

 

“...Prom?”

 

Sapphire blue eyes blinked blearily in the low light of the twilight, rays of titian slicing through translucent curtains as he almost couldn’t see Prompto through the halo of blazing light that enunciated his figure. Noctis groaned softly as he propped himself on his elbows before being coaxed down again by Prompto.

 

“Hang on, big guy. Might—just wanna lay down for a bit,” Promptis urged with a meek smile, Noctis able to see the telltale signs of worry marring his best friend’s face. As he was eased down again, a silence couldn’t help but hang over them both.

 

“Where’s Iggy and Gladio?”

 

Prompto’s face fell as he sat on Noctis’ bedside, gaze fixed to the floor. “Gladdy, he’s helping out in the city. But, Iggy, he—“ The blond bit his lip, unable to meet Noctis in the eye. “We...don’t know where he is.” He recoiled when Noctis arose sharply, worry clouding his features.

 

“What do you mean you don’t know where he is? Wasn’t he at the alter or something?” Noctis interjected indignantly, throwing back heavy sheets and wincing as he stumbled out of the bed, the pain not having subsided as he limped towards his boots and fumbled to put them on even as Prompto gently attempted to placate him away as Noctis glared at the other in disbelief. “Prompto, what are you doing?! We can’t just sit around and do nothing when Iggy’s still out there!”

 

Prompto bowed his head at his friend’s berating, placing both hands on his shoulders. “Noct, you’re still hurt. Iggy wouldn’t want you making it worse even if it’s for his sake, y’know?” he broached peaceably, only to have Noctis push himself away and redouble on tying the combat boots’ laces.

 

“Doesn’t matter. He’s my friend and I’m tired of just sitting around!”

 

Nothing more could be said as a deterrent as he bolted from the royal suite of the Leville and bounded down the stairs, heedless of the rampant destruction and flooded lobby where ruined carpets and walls were stained a muddy, salted brown frothing with white that blanched all else. The silence was disquieting, the receptionists they’d meet just a week or two ago no where to be seen while he stopped short of exiting the Leville when the extent of the devastation became palpable.

 

Derelict dropships and cannonships and mechs tangled disjointedly with ancient, characteristic buildings all marred muddy and high as if a landslide had swept through the city. Rotting sea life stranded in the streets caught beneath felled bridges and other such structures seemed only jut gloomily into a brooding sky where clouds hung heavy and darkly gray.

 

From the distance, the pearlescent domes of the basilica seemed untouched where split beams of sunlight highlighted them, Noctis feeling strangely drawn towards the place of worship for Leviathan. Though he had no gondolas to think of shanghaiing to expedite his sojourn there, with some of the aqueducts in total ruin, it seemed like an improbable idea. Dodging through the extensive disaster and relief efforts, the sadness of the city washed over him and it became serene for all the wrong reasons.

 

Noctis knew it was sometimes called Chiesa d'Oro by local Altissians, the Church of Gold, and through the early morning light it wasn’t hard to see why. Though, there was nothing bright and prospective here. His mind briefly whisked him back to when Lunafreya gave her empowering speech and he felt his heart ache at the memory, at how empty the vista before the basilica was.

 

Inside seemed entirely different.

 

A profusion of lilies and sylleblossoms encompassed a portrait of Luna, sitting prettily and smiling graciously at whoever entered down the primary aisle. Somber hymns in Tenebraen sounded disembodied, more haunting than soothing, and Noctis was startled to see that there was no casket. No, it—he’d seen her alive. Belated tears shed when he remembered her embracing him, some at the alter laying roses and other funerary flowers turning to see the prince and recognizing him from promotional photographs that had been propagated just days before.

 

It was a bleak walk. Like he was stumbling through snow. He collapsed to his knees before the portrait, prostrate with his hands balling into fists. “Luna, I’m so sorry. I couldn’t—I couldn’t do anything to save you. This… It’s all my fault!”

 

The muffled sound of harder footfalls came from behind, the very air seeming to crackle when Noctis realized who it was, tensing before wheeling aside and defensively poised beside the portrait of Luna. “I have every right to be here. So just—take your insults and shove it,” he said defensively, brandishing his words like a sword. Noctis was seconds from summoning Nyx’s kukris from his Armiger, something sometimes done from sentiment more than sense in confined quarters such as this. Even if it was inappropriate considering the mounted losses accrued during the attack.

 

Except...it seemed needless. It only took Noctis a moment to see the broken heart written into Ravus’ features so vulnerably that all idea of it was abandoned. A pregnant pause arose between them, but not before the man almost ignored Noctis as the digits of his human hand curled around the lunar shape of his sister’s visage, tender and brotherly and so very mournful. “I have no quarrel with you here, Noctis,” the man said mutely, struggling to school his face neutrally.

 

“Didn’t you want me dead before?” Noctis questioned bluntly, regaining his bearings and straightening.

 

“Caelum, not here!” Ravus seethed, wheeling to bare his teeth at the younger prince. “Show some respect!”

 

Noctis only glowered at Ravus in response, but as the portrait of Luna simply stared back, it almost looked imploring the longer he stared. The guilt of that stare combined with the barbs of Ravus’ own emotional vulnerability weighed him, dimly remembering what he’d heard while he’d been unconscious. It would’ve been easier to resort to anger, maybe, even though there was too much unsaid between them. “She didn’t deserve to die. All this—there must’ve been another way,” Noctis said mutely, staring at the portrait of Luna over Ravus’ shoulder, almost unnerving in how lifelike it appeared.

 

“No, she did not.” It didn’t take even a look to hear the shaking indignation and mournfulness present in Ravus’ voice, Noctis hardly much different in that respect. He spared a glance towards Ravus, despite feeling as though lingering for too long would impinge and possibly enrage the man. He bit his lip, standing near the portrait, the urge for a eulogy blossoming on his tongue.

 

It seemed so artless, but demanded, somehow. “You know, I still remember when we were kids. When I was healing, and stuff,” Noctis began, a nostalgic smile flitting to his features, “we’d go in the sylleblossom meadows. And you were designated babysitter. I remember you used to _hate_ that.”

 

It was a long moment of silence before the waves of resentment and grief lifted the pall somewhat. “Lunafreya always did insist upon pushing your wheelchair into the meadows themselves...” Ravus recalled with a low murmur, not wishing to disturb the sanctity of the basilica any more than they likely had.

 

“Yeah, she was always like that. Leading the way. Saving the world when not many people could shoulder that kinda burden.” Noctis bowed his head, Ravus growing quiet.

 

“She was dying before the trial. Absorbing the Starscourge, awakening the Astrals on your behalf.” No one could disguise the malice in Ravus’ voice, mismatched eyes cutting towards Noctis that caused the younger to furrow his brows indignantly, balling his hands into fists. “The Chosen King who was always kept in the dark, meant to bring us into the light. Hmph, I wonder if you are even suited for the task,” Ravus snubbed derisively, despite their supposedly tenuous peace.

 

“Outside. Now,” Noctis demanded curtly, Ravus snorting before obliging as the younger prince stalked angrily from the hallowed ground, to a flanking exit so they wouldn’t cause a scene.

 

“What the hell is your problem? You’re acting like I was the one who killed Luna!”

 

Ravus’ lips drew back in a snarl, looming over the younger man. “Your ignorance is no scapegoat, Caelum! Were someone equally as ignorant causing strife for one beloved to you, I highly doubt even _you_ would be so forgiving. My sister toiled from the time she was aware of her calling for you. She answered the will of the gods for you, and you simply expect to be withdrawn from the problem?” He straightened again, a hand on his hip and glowering at the Lucian.

 

“Yeah, and what about you?! Joining the goddamn army and probably causing her to be miserable! Joining the guys who killed your mom!” Noctis shot back, anger flaring and feeling years of held back anger bubbling fiercely.

 

“I joined the army to protect her!” Ravus roared in retaliation, seizing Noctis by the lapels of his overcoat and tearing into the fabric. “I was sixteen, I had no other choice! How else was a boy of my station supposed to protect my sister? Do you truly believe I did it out of malice for Lunafreya? No, I did it because there were no other options, you fool!” Ravus suddenly grew quiet, grief unable to keep the fires of his anger lit for very long.

 

“I do not live in the illusion that she never...resented me for that. Where she saw bars I was the only thing that kept her from the clutches of those— **abdominal** _excuses_ for men,” he hissed lowly, hair shadowing over his eyes.

 

Noctis almost felt sorry for him. He did, really. But years of frothing anger and resentment wouldn’t let it manifest. “You say that like I don’t know what your station means. High Commander? Leader of an army? You expect me to feel sorry for you when you invaded my home and killed my dad? I’m not an idiot, Ravus! I heard of what happened and you honestly think I wouldn’t suspect anything after being there when Tenebrae was invaded, how similar it all was? Gods—just how much of an moron do you take me for?!”

 

This seemed to silence Ravus, the man’s eyes widening in shock with pursed lips. Noctis had him by the petard and he just kept hoisting it higher. Callously lurching back to upset Ravus’ loosened grip, Noctis smiled grimly. “Funny. You keep saying you did all this for Luna, but I can’t help but wonder how much of it was to get back at dad, at _me_. Fucking eight year old who couldn’t fucking walk; like I didn’t see Sylva die. Like I didn’t want to save you both, even though I couldn’t.” Gods, it still hurt. That he’d been unable to do anything, but that hurt was butchered by his hatred for this man.

 

“Cease this—!” Ravus hissed in retaliation, turning to leave. Noctis had been right. He’d been so, so fucking right.

 

“Yeah, thought as much. Luna must be so damn proud of you for stooping to their level. So fucking proud.” Gods, it was a cruel thing to say after they’d both just lost Luna. But, what else could be done? The fact remained: by whatever means, Ravus had a hand in Insomnia’s downfall. It was damning as the stars that adorned his uniform. Tenebraen or no, it was slathered with the blood of innocent Lucians.

 

“I said enough!” Ravus roared as his Magitek arm pummeled into Noctis’ abdomen, a tight fist of mail sunk into his gut with Noctis gagging on air as it was knocked fiercely from his lungs. The younger reeled from pain, sagging into the wall as Ravus turned hastily away, the devil on his heels.

 

Noctis choked out a bleary, hoarse, humorless laugh.

 

“ _Coward._ ”


End file.
